


Make it Real

by eoen



Series: Twos Company [18]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Two's Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Make it Real

##  ****

Make it Real

Scott kept his arm around Remy's waist as they walked to the mansion. With no real thought, Remy's arm settled over the field leader's shoulders. The sun was high in the sky and Remy slitted his eyes to hide form it. The leaves of the forest were brilliant in their death throes. The steady thunk of an axe rang in the air. Logan was laying in firewood to let it dry. 

Logan's head lifted as he caught familiar scents on the winds. He grinned as he caught sight of his lovers. "Told ya he'd come home!" 

"Fuck off, Logan," Scott called back. 

"Don' tell m' y' two went and argued over m'." 

"He thought you'd gone to get drunk with Alice. You took your tools with you though. I wasn't as sure. It's not like you've given your word about staying." 

"Non. Won't give it neither. May come time when I got t' take on other responsibilities. Don't want t' break m' word to y'." 

"Rogue was sure you'd come back." 

Remy snorted. "Cause I'm a damn fool." 

"I'm sort of glad you're stubborn." Scott kissed the Cajun's temple. 

"Accordin' t' my therapist back home, I’m too dependent."

"You?" Scott couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. 

"Oui. Says I define m'self through what I am to someone else. F' instance, Jean-Luc's son, Belle's beau, Scotty's t'ief." He grinned. 

Scott nodded. "Rogue's boyfriend. It gave you a place on the team. Was that a conscious choice you made?" 

"T' fit in? Non. Just. . . she so like her mama. She don't see it an' Remy he f'get she ain't Raven. Had t' pursue it me." 

"Tell me you weren't in love with Mystique." 

"Only man ever come up right lovin' her is M. Chatton." 

Scott shook his head. "I worry about your suicidal tendencies." 

"What y' talkin' on, Scotty?" 

"Kissing Rogue. Calling Sabretooth 'kitten.' Trying to run away from me." 

Remy went for Scott's ribs. "Y're an asshole, Cyke." 

"Only sometimes." 

"And they say Remy's mind lives in the gutter." 

Scott leered. 

***** 

"So, sugah, gossip says your preggers." 

Jean smiled over the top of her teacup. "Yes. With twins." 

"Whose?" 

Jean shrugged. "Either Scott or Logan." 

"Not the Swamp Rat?" 

"No. Remy's sterile." 

Rogue coughed up her sip of tea. "What?" 

"He can't have children. Some childhood problem I think." Jean shrugged. "He's going to love having babies to spoil." 

"I remember children though." 

"Ask him." 

"Scott's put up a bog old 'hands off' sign on the boy." 

"You can talk, but you can't touch." Jean's smile faded. "If you hurt him, I'll make sure you're miserable." 

Rogue shivered as the fire crackled behind Jean's eyes. She'd never seen the phoenix, but she'd heard stories. "I'll be careful. But how'd y'all convince Remy to do it in the first place? He ain't all that fond of men." 

Jean's brows rose. "Are we talking about the same Remy?" 

"They scare him to no end." 

"Well, since Creed was the last semblance of a boyfriend he had, I'm not terribly surprised." 

Rogue laughed until there were tears in her eyes. "Good lord, girl. He hates Creed." 

"M' ears be burnin' somet'in' fierce. These femmes must be de cause." 

Rogue rolled her eyes. Then, she saw Cyke behind Remy. She glared at the field leader. "Let's have a talk, Scott." 

"What y' gone and done, cher? She only use that tone of voice when she wants t' pull off y'r balls." 

"Is that what happened to you then?" Remy's elbow missed Scott's stomach only because of his reflexive step back. 

"Y' such a brat, Scotty." 

Rogue saw the affectionate smile and felt her heart break. She hadn't thought she'd still had that crush on Scott. Not since the wedding at least. "Remy, we need to talk. Alone." 

Scott's mouth compressed into a flat line. Remy nodded. "Stop worryin' so, Scott, y' gonna get wrinkles." 

"Only if I live that long. I don't think that's a good idea right now, Rogue." 

"Remy's a big boy, Cyke. He don't need y' talkin' f' him." 

"Convince me." Remy rolled his eyes, then turned. He caught Scott in a soul-snatching kiss that left him hard, panting, and leaning against the wall for support. 

"Be good, Scotty." He offered his hand to Rogue. "Let's go have that talk now, chere." 

Rogue giggled, then sobered. "Yeah. Let's get it over with." 

Jean licked the last drop of her tea from her lips. Then, she set down the cup. Scott was leaning against the wall, pulling himself together. That is a shame, she thought. She went down on her knees in front of him and opened his fly. 

Scott's eyes flew open. "Jean, but. . . not here." 

"Shut up, Slim." Jean winked at him. She lapped along his cock with tiny kitten licks, then without warning, surrounded the head with her mouth. Scott groaned, soft and low, eyes closing. 

Warren's hand froze just a breath away from the kitchen door at the sound. He couldn't help himself, he had to see. He pushed the door open just enough to see Jean's hair glinting in the afternoon sun as her head bobbed rhythmically at Scott's crotch. He felt the flush run up his body to his face, but he didn't close the door until he head Scott cry out and saw him go rigid as he came. 

Scott stroked Jean's hair in blissful contemplation of her wicked streak. Even the soft creak of the kitchen door didn't bring him back down. 

***** 

"Hey, Ro, what can I do fer ya?" Logan asked, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with one thick wrist. 

"Help me to understand my brother." 

Logan snorted. "That's like askin' me to explain a frail." Storm simply watched him. "I'll try, woman, but not here, someplace quieter. You fergive him yet?" 

"For the Morlocks?" She considered. Her eyes grew distant. "I cannot lie and say that I have. I am still adjusting to the knowledge of his willful gathering of a band of killers. However, I do understand his reckoning of his honor and his need to believe in goodness." 

They started towards Logan's favorite clearing. "He's an arrogant S.O.B sometimes," Logan stated. "but he's got a lot of affection for Sinister. Miserable rat bastard that he is." 

"But I do not understand why he has such affections." 

Logan settled down on the ground. Storm sat facing him, separated by a foot wide patch of recently fallen leaves. "How much do you know 'bout him and Sinny?" 

"Only that he believed himself to be in Sinister's debt. And that Sinister's betrayal hurt him more than he will admit." 

Logan nodded. "Kid was nearly dead when Sinny patched him up." 

"Goddess. I didn't now. Walking away must have been terribly hard on him." 

"I can't tell you anythin' more detailed, Darlin'. Yer gonna have to ask him." 

They continued to talk for over an hour after that. 

**** 

"Scorpio, thanks for the info. I'll pass it on." 

"I said run away, SF." 

Bobby frowned at the screen. "I don't run," he typed. 

"You fucking should. That's some serious shit you sent me." 

"*bats lashes* Didn't know you cared." 

"Just send it to the FBI. Or the IRS. Hell, send it to your Congressman, just don't get caught up in it." 

"Sometimes, you have to fight, Scorp. If this funding's going to what we think it is, well. . . " 

"What do you think it is?" 

"A step up from the Sentinel Project and the Magneto Protocols." 

"*pales* Anti-mutant research?" 

"Yup. :)" 

"Christ on a crutch. I wonder who pushed it through under what reasons." 

"If you find out, give me a heads up." 

"Did I say I would find out?" 

"You never said you wouldn't." 

"Are you sure you aren't a lawyer?" 

"Don't be insulting." 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Spid." 

"Seriously though, I'm not backing down from this, Scorp. Might be a good idea if we break up." 

"*sniffles* You don't love me anymore?" 

"It's not either of us. There's a lot of shit in this world. The concerns of two people don't amount to a hill of beans." 

"That is the worst attempt at a Casablanca quote I've ever seen. Besides, I'm not breaking up, SpidyFan. I'm untraceable. Anonymous server. You should try it." 

"Through Amsterdam?" 

"Yes." 

"Already doing that." 

"We are so paranoid." 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"No, they really are out to get us." 

"I've got to get to work, Babe. Talk to you soon." 

"Okay, Bye." 

***** 

Joseph sat in the library, staring out the large window. "Joseph?" 

"Betsy, correct?" 

"Yes." She smiled. She was pleased to receive a hesitant smile in reply. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea." 

"Yes, thank you." 

***** 

Warren lay across the bed he usually shared with Betsy, his wings spread wide. He stared up at the ceiling, but what he was really seeing was Scott and Jean. Oh, God, I can't believe I walked in on that. And I know Scott wasn't doing it to run my nose in it like when Jean and I used the kitchen table. Warren's cock was hard. He rubbed a hand over it. He closed his eyes and pretended that his hand was the wet warmth of Jean's mouth. 

***** 

Remy crossed his ankles in front of him. Rogue had to fight the urge to mirror the position. She pulled her legs up onto the chair. "So. . ." she started, but drifted off. 

"Oui." Remy ran a hand through his bangs. His eyes studied the leather of his hiking boots. 

"How you feeling?" 

"I'm okay, ch. . . Rogue." 

Rogue winced at the last second substitution. "I'm sorry." 

"F' me feelin' okay? Y' really are Mystique's daughter." 

"No, you idiot, for leavin' you in the med-lab. For Seattle. That ain't how I wanted to end this." 

"There is no 'this.' We ain't even fuck-buddies, chere." Remy sighed. "Things ain't gone right since Central Park. Shouldn't have played y' like that." 

"I shouldn't have asked you to be someone you aren't." 

"It still hurts, chere," Remy said softly. "I wanted y' dead yesterday. Or Joseph mebbe." Remy sneered at the name. "Dat what y' really want? Would y' love me if I f'got all of it?" 

Rogue closed her eyes. "I don't know. I'm not in love with him, sugah. Just. . . He's so like Magnus that I. . ." She shook her head. 

Remy sighed. "Didn't t'ink it'd be easy like that." 

"I wanted. . . I hoped. . . Damn. I rehearsed this for days and now I can't say it." 

"Let m' guess. Y' just want t' be friends." The acid in that statement bit into Rogue's soul. 

"Sugah. . ." 

"Non, chere. Not yet. You had six weeks, girl. Remy, he's only had two or so. Talk t' me in a few weeks." 

"Can you still work with me?" 

"Course. We make a good team, chere. Mais, if'n I can work wit' Chat wit'out killin' him, I figure I can manage you." He paused with a thoughtful frown. "Then again, Victor, he ain't never broke m' heart." 

Rogue's eyes narrowed, but Remy's poker face was firmly in place. "That ain't comforting, Swamp Rat." 

"Been takin' lessons on irritation from Scotty. Seems to be workin'." 

"Speaking of Scott. Honestly, Remy, all three of them?" 

Rogue saw the strain around the red and black eyes. "Oui," he whispered. She reached out for his hand. He didn't offer it. 

"You okay, Remy?" 

"I don't know. Feel so good with them, but. . ." 

"I understand," she whispered. "You don't know if the good is on their part or yours." 

He nodded. She stood up and went to him. She offered her arms for a hug. He buried his face against her shoulder. He could almost taste her fear. He was so fucking proud of her that he wanted to scream it from the rooftops. He tightened his grip. "Merci," he whispered. She pulled back. 

"Now don't tell Cyke." 

"He a jealous bastard ain't he?" Remy grinned. "Ah well, we all got our faults." 

"Good luck, Swamp Rat. And think about the friend thing, okay?" 

"I'll think on it." 

**** 

Charles Xavier rubbed his temples. He could hear Scott's voice telling him to deal with his lack of objectivity. There was another voice overlaying Scott. "Charles, you will never win until you change your code of ethics. We are gods, old friend, and it's time we acted it." 

"Oh, Eric, what have I done?" The first tear slipped unheeded down his cheek. He bent his head. "God forgive me." 

**** 

"Why do I have t' be the one on controls wit' Charles?" Remy pouted. 

"Because I don't want to deal with him," Scott said flatly. "All right, kids, today we have hostage situation. Computer, bring up program C45Alpha." The buildings sprang up around them. Cyclops nodded in Gambit's direction. The thief went to the control room. The professor wasn't there. Remy frowned, but was soon too caught up in the session to think about it. 

***** 

"Who cooked dinner?" Bobby asked. 

"Jean," Warren said. 

"Oh, damn. But I thought it was Gambit's rotation." 

"Tomorrow." 

"I can't believe I have to choke down Red's chicken." 

"Could be worse. Could be Slim's." 

Bobby shuddered. 

***** 

//I brought you some dinner. If you need to talk. . .// 

//Thank you, Jean.// He didn't turn from the window. 

Jean put the tray on his desk and left. 

***** 

Rogue was startled to not find the professor at the dinner table. Nothing else seemed to have changed, except for an extra place setting for Joseph. He'd been seated between her and Hank. That meant he was right across from Remy. Oh, shit, she thought, controlling her outward appearance. 

Remy chatted with Storm about her gardening group. Rogue blinked, that was new. Bobby was talking to Scott about some finance-related thing that she ignored. Warren was talking to Betsy, or rather they were in an obvious telepathic conversation. 

"So, Joseph, how do you like our home?" Hank asked. 

"It's very nice. You've all been very kind. I am, however, at a loss as to what I should be doing." 

"Come down to my lab and I will find something to stimulate your brain cells." 

"Thank you. . ., Hank?" 

Hank beamed, which had the unfortunate effect of exposing his fangs. Joseph blinked in surprise. "Don't worry, I never eat guests." 

"No, that's LeBeau," Warren muttered. He didn't manage to duck the dinner roll. It hit him squarely in the forehead. 

Joseph looked to Rogue for an explanation. "He just called Remy a slut." Joseph nodded, then winced. 

"Behave," Jean chided as Warren weighed the dinner roll in his hand. "He'd only duck and do *you* want to explain how the vase got broken?" 

Warren sighed and set the roll down. 

***** 

Remy snuggled into the corner of the boathouse couch, book in hand. He lost himself in the gently unwinding mystery of _The_House_of_Seven_Gables_. Jean settled next to him, using him as a backrest as she flipped through a baby naming book. Logan put his feet up in the guestroom's recliner, which had not yet been evacuated to make the nursery habitable yet, and turned on the first hockey game of the season. 

***** 

Scott stared down at his papers. The team was functioning well enough all things considered. He'd have to put the confederate forces together for a few runs to test their trust levels, but beyond that, their success rate was up to par. 

He reviewed Hank's report on Joseph. "Fuck. No way to know unless. . . Hank?" 

"Yes?" 

"Check Joseph's blood for the polio anti-body please." 

"I should have thought of that myself." 

"You've got other things on your mind. Thanks, Blue." 

***** 

Rogue sat next to Joseph, holding his hand as they watched the news. 

***** 

Betsy leaned over Warren's prone form with a wicked grin, then kissed him. 

***** 

//Why don't you go fetch Scott, Logan?// 

//Cuz I'm in the middle of a game, woman.// 

//What are you playing?// 

//Shit! Nevermind. Just lost my last life. Go get him yourself. Or call him.// 

//That's no fun. I want to see you go all caveman on him. I was hoping to be in the middle of all three of you, but if you're not up to the challenge. . .// 

//Be back in a flash.// 

"What are y' up t', girl?" Remy's suspicion made Jean smirk. "Talk woman." 

She leaned her head back into the crook of his arm. She batted her lashes. "You are paranoid, sweetie." 

"M' room's across from Drake's." 

"You've never mentioned any of his pranks." 

"Tend to dismantle them before they go off. Only t'ing that keeps him from freezin' the pipes is that I pulled a gun on him." 

"A gun!" 

"Boy deserved it. He don't listen t' m' like he do Logan. Y' seen him pull shit wit' de ole man? Non." 

"The gun stopped him?" 

"Non, Logan informed him that if he ever upset m' again, he'd be an ice swan de next time Logan caught up wit' him." Remy's nose wrinkled up. "Overprotective asshole." 

"Watch yer mouth," Logan growled as he passed the couch, "Darlin'." He emphasized the word to make Remy blush. Jean laughed. The front door closed itself after Logan. Jean turned around and peered at the book. 

"Why do you read classics?" 

Remy bit at his lower lip. "I. . . merde, y' see, I used t' work for this English docteur and he gave m' a readin' list f' when I was laid up. An' mon pere, he gave m' a readin' list so's I'd be able t' blend in with proper society. I'm still workin' on them. Got distracted wit' Philosophy f' awhile. Finished up wit' Sartre and Proust and Plato." 

Jean shook her head. "Cliff notes, honey. Cliff notes. Best invention in the world. Now, put down the book and come upstairs." 

"Y'all are insatiable." 

"Yes, we are." 

***** 

"Hey, Logan," Scott said, not looking up from his computer. "Jean and Remy asleep yet?" 

Logan snorted. "Hit save, Scooter." 

"Why?" 

"So I can pick ya up fer a night of incredible sex?" 

Scott blinked. "That works." He hit save, and then shut down. 

"I was hopin' you'd put up a fight." 

"I just spent three hours on this report. I'll fight as soon as the computer shuts down. If that's what you want." 

"Naw. I'll just pick ya up." 

Logan pulled Scott out of the chair. "You aren't planning to carry me are you?" 

"Frownin's gonna give you wrinkles, boy." 

"Don't call me 'boy.'" 

Logan chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Scott's waist and guided him towards the door. 

***** 

Jean arched away form the tingle in the small of her back. "What was that?" 

"What was what, chere?" 

The telepath's eyes narrowed. "I don't buy the innocent act, Rems. You've done it before. But I was too involved to ask." 

"Don't know what y' talkin' on about, chere." 

"The tingling." 

"_The_Tingler_? Ain't too bad of a movie. William Castle, I t'ink. Hooked up buzzers t' seats. Had t' scream t' keep it from killin' y'. Scared m' somet'in' fierce first time I saw it." 

"No. You know what I mean. The tingle you make me feel when you touch me." 

"That's called 'lust'." 

"Stop stonewalling me." 

Remy pouted." 

"Don't sulk." 

"Why not? Y' be yellin' at m' and I ain't done not'in' wrong." 

"Your innocent act doesn't work. I mean it. Out with it." 

"Y' just ain't makin' sense, Jeannie. I ain't done not'in'." 

"I think we should leave them alone to sort this out," Scott said to Logan. 

"Don't you dare!" 

"Non!" 

"Look, Slim, ya got them to agree. Always thought Rogue started their fights." 

"She did. Jeannie started this one." 

"I did not. You did when you did whatever it was you did to me." 

Scott's brows raised. "Red, what did he do?" 

"Made me tingle." She paused. "I know it sounds stupid, but he did something." 

Remy rolled his eyes. "She crazy, mes amis." 

"Yer lyin', Rems," Logan stated. "I can smell it on ya like cologne." 

Remy's pout deepened. "Nobody ever believes dis po' boy." 

Logan rolled his eyes. "What are ya not lyin' about?" 

"Didn't do not'in' t' the femme but touch her. She the one goin' on about tinglin'." 

Logan's nostrils flared. "Show me how you touched her." 

Remy touched her gently in the small of her back with his third and fourth finger. She shivered. "He's just touchin', Jeannie. With a little smell of ozone." 

"You charged my skin!" 

"I didn't hear nothin' explode." 

"Brat." Jean went for his ribs. Remy twisted away, a grin on his face. "You did charge it." 

"Non, chere, just excited y'r nerves a bit. Don' need t' do not'in' out of the ordinary t' excite nerves. Ain't that right, Old Man?" 

Logan considered. "True enough. Figure it only matters where and how ya touch. Fer instance, if I touch right here," he touched Jean's nose with his forefinger, "it don't do nothing'. But if I touch here," he ran his finger over her lips with eyelash light pressure, "it does." Jean licked her lips. 

"I'll concede the point only with a more thorough testing session." Jean opened the front of her shirt. She leaned back, propped on her elbows. She arched her brows in clear challenge. Scott grinned at her. 

"Well, the amount of pressure counts too. If I stroke your chest like this," he said drawing two fingers down her sternum firmly, "it's different from this." He brushed his fingers across her nipples. Jean nodded. 

"I'll concede that point." Remy knelt on the bed behind her, settling her back against his thighs. She reached up to stroke his cheek. 

"T' do this proper, y' should take off that shirt, girl." 

Jean stripped off the shirt and her bra. "Better?" 

"That'll do." 

Scott and Logan each took and arm. Logan trailed light fingers up the inside of her left arm. Scott ran firm fingers down her arm. Jean shivered. Remy's arms slipped under her arms and lifted her up. His hands cupped her breasts. He flicked his thumbs over her nipples. They hardened. Scott and Logan switched techniques. Jean closed her eyes to focus on the sensation. 

Scott transferred his attention to her sides. He watched the soft flush rise on her skin. Logan stripped off her paint-smudged jeans and soft cotton panties. He ran his fingers up her legs. Blood followed his path. 

Remy closed his eyes. He rested his cheek on the top of Jean's head and breathed in the soft scent of her hair and the growing scent of arousal. He felt the tremble of her muscles against his arms. He sampled her lust, then opened himself to the scene. 

Scott was intent on driving Jean wild and the result was doing the same to him. Logan was licking the inside of her thighs. The brush of his sideburns made them quiver. His nose was filled with her scent and he was very close to simply taking her right then. 

Remy gave Logan a tiny push of lust and suddenly he was opening his pants and sliding into her soft warmth. She arched and cried out. The little gasp that followed drew Scott's eyes to her mouth. She pulled at his belt and soon enough he was using her mouth. Remy moved back to give her a better angle. An insistent hand brought his mouth to Scott's for a bruising kiss. "Payback," Scott whispered, fingers remaining tight against the back of the Cajun's neck. 

Jean came, driving Logan over the edge. He howled as he came. Jean sucked firmly, pulling Scott into the mix. Slowly, Logan slipped free. He lapped at her sex as the after-shocks rippled through her. Scott pulled free with a slurp. Jean licked her lips. He kissed her gently. 

He stripped as Remy settled Jean in the center of the bed. Remy stroked her back as she fell asleep. Logan caught Scott in a quick kiss. "You up for another round?" he growled into Scott's ear. He glanced at the young man on the bed with a question in his eyes. Scott shrugged in answer. 

"I could be persuaded to fuck you." 

Logan's brows rose. Scott bared his teeth, then laughed. "Yer gettin' better." Logan kissed him gently on the forehead. "Used to be the thought of bein' on top paralyzed me." 

Scott shrugged. "I'm not scared that you're going to kill me for hurting you." 

"Babe, yer too gentle to hurt me. Never noticed any hesitation with the kid." 

"De kid don't got foot long claws and a nasty disposition. 'Sides, normally, Remy prefers the bottom wit' men." Remy shrugged. "Sleep deep, Jeannie." He whispered. 

"Oh?" Scott settled on the bed. Logan sprawled behind him. 

"Oui." 

"You're wearing too much." 

"Hmm? Oh." Remy's eyes were dilated. His movements were languorous. He pulled off his shirt, then, he fumbled with the button on his jeans. 

"Why the bottom?" Scott asked, reaching to help him. 

"Don't gotta stay in control." Remy tapped his head. "Like the top too. All depends on who I'm wit'." He yawned. Then, Logan was licking at the inside of his wrist. Remy blinked. "Y'all really are nymphos. Y' know dat?" 

"You mind?" Scott asked. Remy shook his head. 

"What y' plannin'?" 

"That depends on you." Scott's hand settled on Remy's non-bare hips. Remy whimpered as Logan nipped his way up the inside of his arm. He squirmed. 

"Ain't much f' teasin', mes amis." He bent to suck Scott's collarbone. Scott moved them until Remy was between him and Logan's bodies. Logan kissed the skin between Remy's shoulder-blades. Remy shivered. His cock grazed along Scott's. Then, Logan's fingers were stroking down his spine. Remy rocked slowly against Scott, drawing out long sweeps of cock against cock. 

"Thought you weren't a tease," Scott said. 

"Ain't teasin'. Just makin' it good. Bon Dieu." The red on black eyes closed as Logan pressed up and into the tight sheath of Remy's body. Remy's arms tightened around Scott's neck. 

Logan smiled toothily at Scott over Remy's head, which was buried against Scott's neck. Scott tangled his fingers in the Canadian's short hair at the back of his neck. 

The dual friction quickly drove Remy out of his mind. He rocked between his lovers more quickly. Logan thrust deep, holding Remy still as he came, Scott's lips harsh on his mouth. Remy came, milking the last drops from Logan's body. Scott came almost gently against Remy's thigh. 

Remy soaked in the gentle affection that laid him down next to Jean and the drowsy sharper-edged love-lust that curled around him. He slept without knowing it. 

Scott twined his fingers with Logan's as they followed their lovers into sleep. 

FINIS


End file.
